Dragon Ball Z Infinity/Sword of the Gods (episode)
Transcript The scene opens with a shot of the Five-Star Ball high in the sky. The Dragon Ball eventually fades to reveal the sun and then the scene pans down to Bulma sitting outside of Capsule Corp. on a bench. She's on her phone talking with her sister, Tights . '' '''Tights: '''My book is still in the preliminary stage, but I have a general idea of who the characters will be and what the beginning plot is. '''Bulma: '''Pretty cool. What's it about? '''Tights: '''I just said it's still in the preliminary stage. '''Bulma: '''I know, but you also said that you had a general idea. I'd like to hear that. '''Tights: '''Well, alright. So right now the plot is about this little alien who has a spaceship and goes around looking for injustice in the universe while also looking for love. ''As Bulma tries to picture this, the scene switches to her vision of Tights' plot idea. A pink alien that had green eyes and was no taller than five feet, was surrounded by six-foot rogues who wanted to mug her. The pink alien screams while the rogues do the stereotypical maniacal laugh. '' '''Pink Alien: '''Someone save me please! ''Suddenly, a blue alien with similar eyes and height to his pink counterpart, appeared onto the scene. His obnoxiously yellow cape flew into the air, intermittenly blocking his face while trying to make a heroic pose. The blue alien looked down at the pink alien and the rogues from a slightly higher altitiude than them and said... Blue Alien: 'Fear not, pink one. For I will save you. '''Pink Alien: '''Oh, my hero '''Rogue 1: '''Get em! ''Before the rogues could draw their weapons, the blue alien already had out his large turbo ray blaster and shot down five of the rogues. The blue alien then proceeded to wink at the pink alien, making her blush. Rogue 6, the last standing mugger, drew out his red beam sword while the blue alien drew out his blue beam sword. The blue alien and the last rogue closed in on each other and right before their swords clash, the scene pauses and turns into a cheesy 80's themed sci-fi battle. '' '''Bulma: '''I'm gonna be honest, this thing sounds cheesy as hell. '''Tights: '''Relax, it's still a work in progress. I'd like to see you do better. ''The scene returns back to Bulma sitting on a bench and talking on her phone. 'Bulma: '"I'd like to see you do better"? Just because I don't how to write a book or make a movie doesn't mean I can't criticize it. Get outta here with that kinda logic. You get outta here! Bulma rolls her eyes. 'Bulma: '''Bye, sis. ''Bulma ends the call and gets up from the bench. She heads on back inside of Capsule Corp. but before she was inside, she noticed something particularly unusual. Vegeta was on the balcony just calmly looking upwards at the sky. The scene then switches to a front shot of Vegeta looking out of the balcony. Bulma comes into view on his left side and she rests her head on her husband's shoulder. 'Bulma: '''What's wrong, Vegeta? You're usually either training with Trunks or eating something. '''Vegeta: '''I've just been thinking, what else is out there. '''Bulma: '''What do you mean? '''Vegeta: '''Think about it, Bulma. I've fought and trained with a God of Destruction, I've traveled to a different universe and fought the strongest powerhouses from all over the multiverse. Hell, I even went to an alternate timeline and fought an evil Kakarot fused with an malevolent Supreme Kai. What else could possibly be out there? '''Bulma: '''Are you saying that you're bored? '''Vegeta: '''No. I'm just... wondering. '''Bulma: '''I would say that I'm glad that nobody's threatening the Earth right now, but knowing you Saiyans, you always want a bigger and better challenge. Want a margarita? '''Vegeta: '''No, thank you. ''Bulma kisses Vegeta on the cheek, causing the Saiyan prince to smirk. Bulma then leaves to go back inside. Vegeta initially follows suit, but stops when Goku and Ramon fly down onto the balcony. '' '''Goku: '''Hi Vegeta! '''Vegeta: '''Greetings, Kakarot. Who is this? '''Goku: '''This is Ramon, he's a Yardrat. '''Ramon: '''Pleasure to meet you, Prince Vegeta. '''Vegeta: '''Prince Vegeta? It's been awhile since anybody has addressed me that way. I like you already. '''Ramon: '''Yes, I am aware of the destruction of your planet and species at the hands of Frieza. But I feel that the title still stands, if only out of respect. '''Vegeta: '''Thank you. Maybe Kakarot can take some notes as well. ''Goku makes a cheesy smile and laughs. Vegeta smirked at Goku while he laughed. '' '''Vegeta: '''So what's going on? Why are you two here? '''Ramon: '''We came, or rather I came to make a proposition to you. '''Vegeta: '''And what is that? '''Ramon: '''Do you want to come with us on a journey of galactic proportions in search of the mystical Infinity Sword? '''Vegeta: '''The Infinity Sword? I've never even heard of that before. What is it? '''Ramon: '''It's composed of five main parts and when they are put together, the Sword allows the user incomprehensible power. '''Vegeta: '''How much power exactly? '''Ramon: '''Power that can rival the Gods up above. ''Vegeta now thought to himself. '' '''Vegeta (in thought): '''If this Infinity Sword is as powerful as this Ramon puts it, I can not only easily defeat Kakarot, but I can also wipe the floor with Beerus and Whis. Win-win. ''Goku tries getting Vegeta's attention by waving his hand. '' '''Goku: '''Hello? Earth to Vegeta. '''Vegeta: '''Yes, I will go on this journey. '''Ramon: '''Spectacular! Now all we need are four more members and then we can be off! '''Goku: '''I think I know of another candidate that would sure come in handy. '''Ramon: '''Who? '''Goku: '''My first son, Gohan. '''Ramon: '''Well, lead the way. ''The three of them fly off the balcony with Bulma coming back out. She inaudibly yells at Vegeta. '' ''The scene then switches to Satan City with cars and hovercars passing each other by. The scene pans to the right to show an ice cream store to which a boy and his mother comes out of with ice cream. As the boy licked his ice cream, he looks up to the sky to see three sparkling bodies zoom through the sky. Surrounding people also take notice of the flying bodies and some of them stop their vehicles to watch. '' '''Ice Cream Boy: '''What are those, Mom? '''Ice Cream Mother: '''Smoke & mirrors, Johnny. Just smoke & mirrors. The scene then fades from the city to Goku, Vegeta, and Ramon. Ramon looks down at the city while flying and sees a billboard advertising " The Great Saiyaman 2" movie. He makes a grunt of curiosity as he and the other two approach the Son Gohan Residence. '' 'Ramon: '''The Great Saiyaman 2, huh? Have either one of you watched that movie? ''Vegeta chuckles to himself. 'Vegeta: '''I've seen the first movie with my family. The movie's so ridiculous that even the thought of it makes me laugh. I'm willing to bet that the sequel is going to be even worse. Gohan was the only good part of that movie. '''Ramon: '''And you Goku? '''Goku: '''I was able to watch an early screening of the movie and it actually is better than the first. They did the best they could with what they know about fights that involve ki. Maybe they should get Piccolo as a consultant if they ever make a third movie, eh Vegeta? '''Vegeta: '''Or better yet, me. ''The three of them then dive away from the scene to which it cuts to them arriving at Gohan's house. The trio lands and walks up to the front door and then Goku knocks on the door. '' '''Goku: '''Hey Gohan! It's me, your Dad! ''After a couple seconds, Gohan answered the door with his glasses, white-buttoned shirt, and his belt-strapped black pants. '' '''Gohan: '''Hi Dad and... Vegeta? What's going on? '''Ramon: '''Is it alright if we come in? '''Gohan: '''Uh, yeah sure. ''Upon the three of them entering the house, Goku asks... 'Goku: '''Huh, where's Videl? '''Gohan: '''She's out shopping with friends and Pan is sleeping right now. ''The four of them now are in the living room and they sit down on the couches that surround a table at the center of the room. '' '''Gohan: '''I'm assuming that your a friend of my father's. My name is Gohan if you didn't know already. '''Ramon: '''Pleased to meet you in person, Gohan. I am Ramon, son of Yamon... ''Ramon continues to talk inaudibly as the Narrator interjects. As the Narrator talks, the scene fades from the living room into a montage. The montage shows the group recruiting the likes of: Krillin, 18, and Piccolo. It is also seen how Buu is considered for joining the group, but is later declined for being unnecessary. '' '''Narrator: '''Goku and Ramon traveled across the Earth, recruiting more powerful fighters to their cause. Once they were done recruiting, the group was made up of seven fighters. Some of the universe's mightiest warriors! Now with a finalized group, what does Ramon have in store for them now? ''The scene pans left across a grassland with some rolling hills in the background. A few chirping birds fly by and the sun is shining down on the serene landscape. Peaceful. Still panning left, the group is then shown. The scene is then focused on the group. 'Vegeta: '''What are we doing here? '''Goku: '''Yeah Ramon. Is there something special here that you want to show us? '''Ramon: '''Yes, there is. ''Ramon reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a sword shard. It had an iridescent shine to it and a faint glow. The group hunched in to get a close look at it with Krillin having to shove his way through to get a look. '' '''Goku: '''Woah! Neat! '''Vegeta: '''Hmmph, not what I was expecting. '''Piccolo: '''Looks like a glorified piece of expensive jewelry to me. '''18: '''Was thinking the same thing. '''Ramon: '''Everybody come lay their hands upon me so you can be whisked away to my home planet. There, I can show all of you what the whole thing looks like altogether. ''The group laid their hands on Ramon and the Yardrat used Instant Transmission to get them all to his planet. '' ''The scene now shifts to a futuristic laboratory with a couple Yardrat scientists talking to each other. The group then teleport into the room and the few other scientists in the room stare at Ramon and the outsiders in awe. One of them steps up to Ramon. 'Chief Scientist: '''These are the fighters you gathered? '''Ramon: '''Yes, Dr. Prehx. Let me introduce them. ''As Ramon names each person, the scene pans to each corresponding fighter. '' '''Ramon: '''This is Goku, the same man who defeated Frieza. '''Goku: '''Nice to meet you! '''Ramon: '''Vegeta, the Saiyan prince. Gohan, first son of Goku. '''Gohan: '''Howdy! '''Ramon: '''Krillin. '''Krillin: '''Sup. '''Ramon: '''Android 18. '''18: '''Hey. '''Ramon: '''And Piccolo. '''Piccolo: '''When are we going to see what the sword looks like? '''Ramon: '''Just a moment. ''Ramon scurried with his fellow scientists while the rest of the group walked around the room. As 18 was perusing around the room, she is met by another very beautiful android. However, this android was fully aumtomated and did not have a mind of its own in any capacity. 18 thought to herself... '''18 (in thought): '''Huh, I think Roshi would be head-over heels for this. ''The android asks 18 a question... '' '''Beautiful Automated Android: '''Would like you a cookie, miss? '''18: '''Sure, I'll take one. ''18 takes the cookie before asking a question back onto the android. '' '''18: '''Tell me, do you just take orders from others without giving those orders any second thought? '''Beautiful Automated Android: '''Yes. That is how I was programmed by my creators. ''The android leaves her to ask others in the room if they wanted cookies while Krillin approached his wife. '' '''Krillin: '''Boy, I'm sure Roshi would love to have one of those. ''Gohan looks around in absolute wonder of all the tech and gadgetry that populated the room. Goku remains clueless of it all. Vegeta leans on a wall with one foot against it and his arms crossed. Finally, Ramon and the other scientists bring out a holographic projection of what the sword looked like pieced together. The whole group observed it. The sword had the appearance of a spiky longsword with five ornamental precious stones laid on it. Three of them were on the blade, one made up the hilt, and another was the pommel. '' '''Ramon: '''Notice anything, my friends? '''Vegeta: '''That circular piece at the bottom of the sword looks like the one you shown to us back on Earth. '''Krillin: '''The pommel? '''Vegeta: '''Yeah, that. '''18: '''Since when did you know that? '''Krillin: '''Trivia Night came in handy, I guess. Who knew? '''Ramon: '''Precisely! We've already located another piece of the sword on a different planet. '''Gohan: '''Where? '''Ramon: '''New Titania. That's what the planet is called. It's around 123 million miles away, but it should be no problem with Instant Transmission. '''Vegeta: '''New Titania, huh? I vaguely remember hearing it from since I was a kid. Will we need space suits for this trip? '''Ramon: '''Average temperature is 73°'F and the atmosphere is 31.3% oxygen and 68.1% carbon dioxide. The 0.6% is made up of gases like nitrogen, methane, argo... '''Vegeta: '''Alright, so it's hospitable then. Let's go. ''Krillin looks at piece of glasswear that oddly resembles Jaco before the scene ends. '' ''The scene then cuts to a spaceship that's crash landing onto the reddish-pink planet of New Titania. Then the camera shows who's inside the spaceship. The person inside of the spaceship is revealed to be a Namekian, however his skin is noticeably darker than the average Namekian. The Namekian tries steering the careening vehicle as he says, Thrune: '''Mate mate! This is Major Thrune does anybody copy!? ''The scene then shows the spaceship entering the atmosphere and beginning to burn up. Thrune types on a keyboard that brings up an overlay message saying, "No Connection Detected" '' '''Thrune: '''Dammit! (smashes keyboard in frustration) I repeat, this is Major Thrune. I am crash landing onto the planet, New Titania. Does anybody on the Frieza Force read me? ''There was only feedback. No response. The scene then shows the spaceship crashing into a set of boulders, permanently damaging the ship. The ship remains on fire as a bloodied Thrune struggles his way out of the ship. Breathing heavily in and out, Thrune exits the ship, and makes a great leap away in slow motion from the ship right before it explodes behind him. The moment that Thrune lands on the ground, everything returns back to normal motion. He also drops a piece of the Infinity Sword from his left hand which reveals to be one of the parts of the blade. '' '''Narrator: '''Who is this Thrune and what is he doing with a piece of the Infinity Sword? ''The scene then cuts to 18 leaning on a wall with her arms crossed, eyes closed, and one leg up against the wall. '' '''Narrator: Will our heroes be able to find their first piece of the Infinity Sword on New Titania? Now it switches to Goku and Vegeta enjoying eating chocolate chip cookies. '' '''Narrator: '''Or will our heroes find difficulty in finding it from this new Thrune fellow. Find out on the next, Dragon Ball Z Infinity! ''Episode ends and cuts to credits. Category:Subpages Category:Dragon Ball (series) Category:Episodes